As You Wish
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Elsa asks one of her guards to engage in some temperature play.


Harald did not know what to expect when the Queen had invited him to her chambers. The other guards had told stories of this happening in the past. According to popular legend, Queen Tora had "entertained" half the serving staff in her bedroom. Of course, these were just stories, wishful thinking on the part of young men. While he would be lying if he said he didn't hope the Queen wanted to share her bed with him, Harald had suspected that the Queen simply wanted to talk to him about the castle's defenses or something like that. He did not expect to be standing over the Queen, holding a candle, and being asked to pour wax on her naked body.

Harald's hands were shaking. To be fair she seemed equally nervous. "Remember to drip the wax slowly," said the Queen.

"Right." Harald reached for a match. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want to try this." Elsa took off her robes, revealing her naked body.

Harald almost dropped the match. "Sorry."

"It's a good thing it wasn't lit," said the Queen.

"Right," said Harald. "I should light it. Or maybe I shouldn't?"

"Just don't drop it," said the Queen.

"Right," said Harald. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes," said the Queen. Harald lit the candle and raised the candle over the Queen. He prepared to pour the wax on the Queen. He saw her close her eyes. "Go ahead."

"As you wish." Harald let a single drop of wax fall from the candle. The Queen flinched as the drop hit her stomach. "I'm sorry."

"No," said the Queen. "I'm fine."

"You are?" said Harald.

"Yes," said the Queen. "In fact, I enjoyed it. Please, continue."

"Alright," said Harald. "If you're enjoying it."

Harald poured a few more drops on the Queen. After a while she raised a hand. "Please stop."

"I'm sorry." Harald went to extinguish the candle.

"No, you misunderstand," said the Queen. "Or, I think I misspoke. Try somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" said Harald.

"Yes," said the Queen. "How about my chest?"

"Your chest?" said Harald.

"Yes," said the Queen. "Are you going to repeat whatever I say?"

"No," said Harald. "I simply want to make sure I'm doing what you want."

Harald did as the Queen commanded and poured a few drops on her chest. She moaned as the wax hit her skin. "Oh yes. That feels so...I don't know how that feels. Do you have any idea?"

"I probably don't," said Harald. "When wax is poured on me, it hurts."

The Queen said. "Well, have you ever...never mind."

"What?" said Harald. "What have I done?"

"I said never mind," said the Queen. "Here, get this wax off me."

"Will do," said Harald. "I'll get one of one of the maids to-"

"No," said the Queen. "I want you to get the wax off me, with your hands."

"Excuse me?" said Harald.

"I don't want the servants hearing about this. They'll only tell the Regent," said the Queen. "You can get the wax off me yourself."

"You want me to touch you?" said Harald. "While you're naked?"

"Yes," said the Queen. "Is it any different from what we just did?"

"I suppose not," said Harald. Harald began to peel the wax from the Queen's skin. Almost instantly, Harald noticed that her skin was ice cold. It was a small wonder why she enjoyed wax being poured on her so much. Harald could feel his fingers going numb. Once he had finished peeling off all the wax, he began rubbing his hands together.

"Thank you," said the Queen. "I know this wasn't easy."

"It was no trouble," said Harald. "My job is to do as you command."

"Well, you performed admirably. You deserve a reward." The Queen stood up and hugged Harald. It felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice over him.

Harald broke out of her embrace. "No need for that. Your pleasure is reward enough."

"Then you should feel satisfied." The Queen laid back on her bed.

"I am," said Harald as he walked to the door. "Feel free to call on me whenever you desire."

"No," said the Queen. "You've done enough tonight. I'll use someone else next time."

"No," said Harald. "Another guard might not keep your secrets."

"I suppose," said the Queen. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," said Harald. "Now good night your grace."

"Call me Elsa," said the Queen.

"As you wish," said Harald. "Good night Elsa."


End file.
